Switch
by xXDiaShappireXx
Summary: Mikan,Hotaru,and their cousin Shizuka go to Gakuen Alice and meet Natsume and his gang.But the problem is they are pretending to be boys with will happen. Only the staff knows about this. (On Hold)
1. Girl Main Charaters

_Girl Main Charaters_

-Mikan Sakura/Koufuku Taiyou

_-A girl who sometimes pretends to be a boyand has a I.Q. of to mutitrillion company named,"Haru Sakura"meaning,"Spring Cherry Blossom".Has honey-brown hair and beatiful chcolate colored eyes._

_-Age:13_

_-Alice:Nullication and Stealing/Insertion._

_-Family:Izmui Yukihara(Dad),Yuka Yukihara(Mom),Hotaru Imai(Cousin),Shizuka Heiwa(Cousin),Rei/Persona Yukihara(Brother)Yoichi Yukihara(Brother)._

_-As a boy,"He" has blond hair and sparkling emerald eyes and "He" has the alice of Light."His" name means,"Happiness Sun"."He" has 2 cousins who are truly Hotaru Imai and Shizuka Heiwa._

-Hotaru Imai/Jaaku Tamashii

_-A girl who sometimes pretends to be a boy and has a I.Q. of 299. Heiress to mutitrillion company named,"Hotaru's Invetions"meaning,"Firefly Invetions".Has black hair and purple eyes._

_-Age:13_

_-Alice:Invention and Ice(Mikan inserted it into her.)Alice._

_-Family:Chie Imai(Dad),Chika Imai(Mom),Mikan Sakura(Cousin),Shizuka Heiwa(Cousin),Rei/Persona Yukihara(Cousin),Yoichi Yukihara(Cousin),Subaru Imai(Brother)._

_-As a boy, "He" has dark blue hair and black eyes and has the Ice  
Alice."His" name me__ans,"Evil Spirit". "He" has 2 cousins who are truly Hotaru Imai and Shizuka Heiwa._

-Shizuka Heiwa/Shouten Mizu

_-A girl who sometimes pretends to be a boy and has a I.Q. of 355. Heiress to mutitrillion company called,"Worldwide Heiwa"meaning "Worldwide peace".Has light frost blue hair and maroon eyes._

_-Age:12_

_-Alice:Natural(It ables the person to control anything natural and not man made.)and the Copy Alice._

_-Family:Yoshi Heiwa(Dad),Aimi Heiwa(Mom),Mikan Sakura(Cousin),Hotaru Imai(Cousin) Rei/Persona Yukihara(Cousin),Yoichi Yukihara(Cousin)._

_- As a boy, "He" has lavander hair and purple eyes and has the Alice of Nature."His" name means,"Foucs Water". "He" has 2 cousins who are truly Hotaru Imai and Mikan Sakura._

* * *

_If you see any mistakes please do you very much.*Bows*_

_If you have any questions on the japanese names,please do ask._

_~Dia_


	2. Boy Main Charaters

_Boy Main Charaters_

-Natsume Hyuuga

_-A boy who has a I.Q of 300 and is the Heir to,"Hi Hyuuga"meaning,"Fire Hyuuga".Has black hair and red eyes._

_-Age:13_

_-Alice:Fire_

_-Family:Ioran Hyuuga(Dad),Kaoru Hyuuga(Mom),Ruka Nogi(Couisn),Tsuchi Iji(Cousin),Aoi Hyuuga(Sister)._

-Ruka Nogi

_-A boy who has a I.Q of 255 and in the Heir to,"Animal Tsuchi"meaning,"Animal Earth".Has blond hair and blue eyes._

_-Age:13_

_-Alice:Animal Phermerol_

_-Family:Kei Nogi(Dad),Alison Nogi(Mom),Natsume Hyuuga(Cousin),Tsuchi Iji(Cousin)._

-Tsuchi Iji

_-A boy who has a I.Q of 270 and is Heir to,"Iji's Beauty"meaning "Nature's Beauty".Has Red hair and blue eyes._

_-Age:12_

_-Alice:Earth Alice._

_-Family:Minori Iji(Dad),Kimiko Iji(Mom),Natsume Hyuuga(Couisn),Ruka Nogi(Couisn)._

* * *

_If you see any mistakes please do you very much.*Bows*_

_If you have any questions on the japanese names also french(Because of Ruka's mom.),please do ask._

_~Dia_


	3. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

_Normal P.O.V_

_A limo stop in of the school boys got out.A man or maybe a woman._

_He said,"I am Narumi."_

_Suddenly,a **Boom **was boys in uniforms with masks._

"_Oh dear",said the man or woman._

"_We'll deal with it",said the blond haired boy._

"_Correction,**You **are going to deal with it.",said the dark blue haired boy._

"_But,Jaaku,I'll give you 12 boxes of crad brains.",said the blond haired boy._

"_Deal",said the boy named Jaaku._

"_Well,I am not in.",said the lavander haired boy._

"_I will get you the chemcial you wanted,Shouten.",said the blond haired kid._

"_It is called,Titanium Dioxide,Koufuku.",said the boy named Shouten._

"_Okay,whatever",said the boy named Jaaku snaped his fingers and ice appeared._

"_Hey,you gay who are they?"asked Jaaku._

"_They are Natsume Hyuuga,Ruka Nogi,and Tsuchi Iji also I am not **Gay**."said Narumi._

_Shouten chuckled and snaped his fingers and plants uprotted the ground._

"_Well,Koufuku you also need to get me__4-Methoxybenzeneboronic-acid for breaking mine.",said Shouten._

_Jaaku aimed,then fired his ice and freeze Ruka before he could move,Shouten caught Tsuchi in his vines using his alice ,and Koufuku made it so bright Natsume couldn't see._

"_Narumi",said Jaaku and Shouten at the same time."You own us."_

"_I need these chemcials Narumi,Povidone iodine,Bariumchloride,Benzyl alcohol,2-Amino-1-cyclopentene-1-carboxylic-acid,N-Hydroxy-5-methyl-1-2-oxazole-3-carboximidamide."said Shouten._

"_I need 50 boxes of crab brains,65 tons of metal(So she could invet.),and Potassium Fluoride."said Jaaku._

_Narumi picked up Natsume and the animals carried Ruka._

"_Okay,Go to the waiting room."said Narumi._

_The Boys went to their Uncle's office first A.K.A the Princple's office._

_***Time Skip***_

_At the office,they opened the door and heared a low and deep voice say,"Welcome to Gakuen Alice,girls or should I say boys."_

"_Hello uncle',they said._

"_Shizuka,Hotaru and Mikan,Hi-sama disapproves of your choices."said the voice._

"_We know Uncle Kazu",said the girls._

_Suddenly there was a knock on the door._

"_Come in,"said Princple Kazu._

"_Oh,It is you Hi-san.",said the princple._

"_Girls,come",said Hi-sama._

"_Hai",said the girls._

_***Time Skip***_

_The girl were now out of their boy clothes and were in 's was red and has Sakuras on had a Sakura in her hair and her fan was holding a red with Sakura prints on the bottom right,Hotaru's kimomo was purple with fireflies on had a yellow firefly pin in her fan was black and in the bottom right corner was thousands of fireflies,while Shizuka had a green kimomo with blue flowers all her hair was a peach and her fan was green with blue water drops on the bottom right entered the HanaHine Den and went to Hi-sama's study."Sit",said Hi-sama._

* * *

_What will happen next?Please R&R._


	4. Chapter 2

_**I Do Not Own Gakuen Alice!**_

* * *

_Normal P.O.V._

"_Mikan,Hotaru,and Shizuka",Hi-sama said as to looked at each one of them as she said their names._

"_Why are you pretending to be males our worst enemies."said Hi-sama in a **calm **voice._

"_We should never hold things over ones whole rather than then that one person,not all males are like that.",said Shizuka._

"_We agree.",said Hotaru and Mikan at the same time._

"_Why my little girls are growing up to such fine ladies.",said Hi-sama as she pulled them into a bear Mikan smiled a great big smile,Hotaru and Shizuka smiled a microsmile._

_***Time Skip***_

_While they were walking back,Mikan asked a question,"Where have we heard the names Natsume Hyuuga,Ruka Nogi,and Tsuchi Iji?"_

"_I think for that meeting of all the most powerful and important corporations in the world where they were just like us because they were also forced by parents."said Hotaru._

_***Flashback***_

_At a gaint,neh that would an understatment let me try a **Biggest,Hugest Skyscaper** in the world,10 people were sitting around the young girls at the age of eight and seven sat together at one end of the table and on the other end sat three young boys at the age of eight and seven were there because their parents were busy and they were there in their they were young the other bussiness men and women tried to trick the children happen to be the world's smartest people.1# Heiwa,2# Hyuuga,3# Imai,4# Iji,5# Nogi,6# just say they were tricked themselves for underestimating these **Normal Kids**._

_***End of Flashback***_

_They finally got to the empty waiting room they changed into their boy clothes._

_Mikan's P.O.V_

_At the office,Jaaku,Shouten,and I were and Shouten were playing I was looking of a sudden in a blurb,Jaaku and Shouten were besides him._

"_Did you get our Povidone iodine,Bariumchloride,Benzyl alcohol,2-Amino-1-cyclopentene-1-carboxylic-acid,N-Hydroxy-5-methyl-1-2-oxazole-3-carboximidamide, 50 boxes of crab brains,65 tons of metal,and Potassium Fluoride."they said together."_

_Yes,here.",said Narumi._

"_Come on time to go to class.",said Narumi._

_At the classroom door,we were told to wait to be called in._

_Natsume's P.O.V_

_As the Gay pranced into the classroom,I stoped myself from throwing up._

"_Class,We are getting new students",said the Gay._

"_Are they girls",yelled all the boys expect Ruka,Tsuchi,and me._

"_Are they boys",yelled the girls."Come in",said the Gay._

_Normal P.O.V_

_The Three "Boys" came in the the girls screamed._

"_So Handsome"yelled the girls._

"_Hi,I am Koufuku Taiyou,you can call me Kou,13 years old,alice of light,special star,nice to meet you."said Koufuku._

"_**Kou-sama/kun"screamed the girls even more.**_

"_Jaaku Tamashii,13,ice,special star."said Jaaku._

"_**Jaaku-sama/kun"yelled fan girls.**_

"_Shouten Mizu,age 12,alice nature,special star."said Shouten."_

_**Shouten-kun/sama"screamed the girls even more.**_

"_Your 12?"said a boy suddenly._

"_I skiped a grade.",reasoned Shouten._

"_Oh,my name is Koko."said the same boy._

"_Nice to meet you",said Shouten and Jaaku didn't answer._

* * *

**_Please R&R._**


End file.
